Totally a gravity falls story
by Emoji girl 13
Summary: I accept reviews and we can build this story together! I made the first two...;-)
1. Yeah

So this will be a good story... I love Johnson!

I'm letting my older sister type drunk. That's all.


	2. Dipper

I like turtles and bugs Why? I dont knóww but bugs are prreety prety pretiiii titi titee titi my tities! I'm a black as bitch and I love moews? Moews ass saw ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass in liar I love moews skkdys ndjsksks s down jails many days ozone window discus men's dkjsmnjsosjzjsnskwwsojsnsosnsnxxmjksosjdjxkdoekxmdoekeoekleemklepesksmjxkdkdkelelslsslsksmdm sorry kxkdkesorry sorry sorry I feel asleep on mi little sisters kiybroad she a stori I'm gonna fuck Johnson tonite cause he gave me ten drinks at bar. I think kiki should stay Lori. Kik is my baby! I need kiki KIKI I hate you I love you! So ya I write story. My siter let me on itttttttt55ttrfdsjsjzjzjsnajaujzhzixj I hit my head again. Here comes Johnson! Kiki! NNoooooo yesssss b6yeyeyehewjkssm lobvw elkxms as you know what is this will be smarter than you I love you did not fucking with your dumbass mama didn't say anything like that is your little sister dumb. Your ass ass liar I said get off your fat ass fuck of all left your bully self not good story bye


	3. Me

I let my older sister, Nicole, type this. Drunk. She's drunk. I don't know what she typed so yeah. Its me Emoji girl 12. Not Nicole. She went to bed and I bet she's gonna be hung over in the morning. And her boyfriend, Johnson, was here too but he was at the toilet this whole time. Why did I let Nicole type a story up drunk? Because I wanna see what happens. This took 2 hours only, so yeah. Bye.


	4. Hi im I'm the sister who writez stiriez

This is a new part of the story cause my sister is drunk again.

Sooooooooooooooooo hello! I have a crush on this guy but he's already takennnnn. Nooooooooo. Don't tell Yesmen or Brianna cause you have been a botch. Thatz right! A BOTCH! SO SHUT UP. SO HOW'S LIFE? WAIT... WHY R THE WIRDS SO BIGGGGGGGG! HEEEELLLLPPPP! AHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I fixed it. Wow I just saw Mike's dick guys! Hold on I gotta go check this out!

I am not back! I lieddddd therez no Mike's dick! Haha! My mom has diabetes! And my Father cheates! wOah! I saw a spiderrrrrrrrrfugfhjcxdfsdg noooooooooo wait wuts this story gotta be about again? What's a grabity fallz?! I looked it up and it says duper madle Wendi and sooos I don't know them so no I'm not making a story. Lillan refuse and Hailey was never the same. HEY DID Y'ALL SEE 47 METERS DOWN?! IT WAS SO SAD WITH THE SISTER GETTING BITTEN AND SHIT! OH CRAP I SAID BAD WIRD HELP ME I'M GOING TO JAIL FOR PEEING ON THE SISTER I LOVE WITH. LOVE WITH?! LOL. THE WORDS ARE BIG AGAIB HELLLLPPPPLLPPLLOSBSGBSSHJSYeffruatisgisxfkddixcgktdohdoyogdogxfhpgpuydydpdupudpupdufpudpudpyodyodgostististissrirsiisftsitisrisrsiitsurrua k byyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereereereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok an explanation!**

 **First of all, no my sister did not do this XD. Like I just clicked random words. It makes no sense lol. I only have two sisters and one is dead (won't go into details) and as for the other one she doesn't drink. This story is a joke.**


End file.
